the day the met, a dennor story
by wixpage1223
Summary: one day, fem!denmark thinks of how she and male! norway met, warning lemo near comming soon
1. Chapter 1

**okie, well this is my first dennor story, and i happen to really enjoy fem!den and male! nor, not hatting plz, takk.  
oh um fem!dens name is Mari kooler. and nors name is lukas bondvike**

_  
_It all started the day they met as children... that one faithfull day that started the most well-known friendship, and then soon relationship in th world, the day that Mari Kooler and Lukas Bondvike met._

(May 1st 1678)  
Mari Kooler was a young girl, but was as hyper as a squirrel, always doing something to get in trouble, for instance, getting her foot caught in a bear trap. She never knew the difference between "right" and"wrong" and she often paid the hard way for it."help!" she called, whimpering in pain, as her foot was caught in a bear trap(repeating much?). she realized then that no one was near enough to hear her, and she started to cry, the most heart breaking cry ever heard. Now lukas bondvike, a young boy, heard the cry."who is that?" he wondered as he got closer to the hurt danish girl,"are you okay?" he asked, his monotone voice showing no emotion whatsoever. Mari, being a stubborn child nodded,"ja..im fine" she said slowly. lukas was not as stupid as Mari figured, sadly,"no your not, let me help." he said, walking up to her. Mari let a sigh escape her small lips,"fine, do what you want" she said. and lukas did just that. later that day, Mari was in the healers tent, getting her little leg looked at, when lukas walked in, with some herbs,"these are from my camp, take them" he said thrusting them into the healers arms, then walking out and back into the wilderness."what a strange boy.." Mari thought

_years past, even centuries, and both children stayed the same age, but soon got older, both were Nordic countries, but neither knew that about the opposite gender. but soon they will have to meet..._

( April 13th 1765)  
-Mari's POV-  
It was a normal spring day at least for me it was, when i got a message from my king,"Mari, you'll have to go to Oslo Norway, to meet with the other nordics." I nodded and curtsied, showing my respect to my ruler,"alright, as you wish." he nodded and signaled for me to go. i walked down the stone road of Copenhagen to my small cottage, then started to pack my axe, and some of my clothing. well this was going to be interesting.  
-the next day-  
I boarded my ship, and made sure everything was ship-shape and ready for me to sail. it was. so i gathered my crew, and we sailed to Norway it didn't take long of course. When i got to the dock of Oslo, i got off my ship, just in time to see two other ships pull up, a Swedish one and a Finnish one. i tilted my head, as a guy came off both ships. i sighed and tied mine up and grabbed my things. Me and the two guys walked to the main road, and saw a guy, wearing a sailor suit, holding a sign that read,**_"Danmark, Sverige, Finland_**_ " _i walked over as did the two others and i said kindly to the man, holding the sign," hej, i am Danmark" the guy looked at me surprised," i am Norway." i nodded, then looked up at the other two guys," i am Sweden the tallest one, with glasses said. Then the second piped up," im Finland" i nodded to them both," so are you the other nordics i was told about?" they all looked at me, i was wearing a black trench coat over my normal ivory dress. so i looked very girly,"oh, so because im wearing a dress, you don't think im strong?" i asked growling. they all shook their heads and i smirked,"good, don't judge before you know me." they all rolled their eyes and i grabbed my huge ax and held it against me, the ax taller then i was. their eyes went wide and i smirked some more and i started to walk,"are we going or not?" i asked roughly. they all followed as i walked through the small town of Oslo.

we walked for some time before Norway told us to stop, and pointed to a large house," this is were i live" he said, his voice monotone, and lacking of emotion, wait i remember a boy with a monotone voice, and he looked just like Norway... hm.. that got me thinking. what if Norway was the boy who saved me from loosing my leg? i looked down at my scar, from that one day, all those centuries ago..Norway looked down as well,"were did you get that?" he asked, causing Svergie and Finland to look at me, then at my scar,"i-i got it a long time ago, from my leg getting caught in a bear trap. a small boy helped me get it out, and got me back to my town healer" i said rubbing the back of my head, sheepishly. Norway asked me shyly," what was the boys name?" i looked him in the eyes," he never told me.. but he was from a different country, i could tell." he nodded and Finland looked at me worriedly " were you okay?" i nodded and giggled,"well, ja, just need to take some herbs once and a while, to make sure it doesn't lock up on me." he nodded and so did Sweden.

_  
**okie, this is the end of chapter one! hope you all enjoyed, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2! i am so bored right now. so im just writing my fingers off! XD  
**-  
(April 13, 1765)  
-Mari's POV (again)...-  
i sat down in the conference room in Norway's house, and we started off by telling off our names and our human names, and stuff so we know each other properly. i went first," i am Denmark, or Mari Kooler, i became a country on May 6th 1537. my weapon of choice is ax and i am am under a constructional monarchy as of now." they all nodded and i sat down. after we all were done, did Norway stand up," okay, now that we know each other pretty well, we need to get to business. i am planning to attack a country, but we need to figure out who and when." i raised my hand," ja,Mari?" i stood up," i think we should attack england, he is very weak, and i know his weaknesses." he nodded,"i'll take thought to that, now sit down." i nodded and did as told. the meeting went by quickly and by the time we were supost to head back to our ships, it was pitch balck out, so Norway offered us to spend the night," its to dark out to sail anyway." he said.

Norway showed us to our respected rooms, and told us that dinner would be at 7. I was starving! soon 7 rolled around, and i made my way downstairs, and then suddenly felt pain go up my leg, i tried not to make any noise as i sat down on the stairs, but it was hard, with pain going up my leg and all. soon Finland and Sweden came down the stairs and saw me," are you okay Denmark " Finland asked me. i nodded slowly,"ja..im fine" i said, putting on a fake smile, they saw right through it, damn it."no your not!" Finland's eyes were wide," is it your leg?" i nodded shakily, and i felt tears stream down my face."NORWAY! DENMARK IS HURT!" Finland yelled. Norway came rushing from the kitchen, his eyes for once showing emotion, when he saw me on the stairs tears leaking from my bright azure eyes,"what happened?" he said with out emotion, i pointed to my scar, which was gleaming somewhat,"i-i need herbs for it.." i said, trying to keep my cool. it wasn't working,"ssshhhhh~ Norway will heal you.." Finland said softly. i nodded, trusting them to be right. i guess i fell asleep, because when i woke up, they all were in my room, looking at me with worry,"h-hej...whats up?" i asked, kinda freaked out that they were staring at me like they were. Norway was the first to speak," your fine.. well, you missed dinner.." he said looking at me strangely,"o-okay.. im not that hungry anyways." he nodded,"then you don't have to eat, but if you are, talk to me." i nodded.

(April 14, 1765)  
-maris pov-  
i woke up the next morning, my leg all the way healed, and i was ready to head back to my ship. I quietly walked out, not trying to wake Norway who was still sleeping, and headed out the door, and out into the fresh Oslo air."well, its time to go Su-san" i turned my head and saw Finland and Sweden leaving the house as well. i smiled at them and waved them over, and we walked down to the docks together. When i reached my ship, i nearly screamed, some stupid Germans were attacking my ship!"GERMANY!" i screamed out in rage, i knew he was attacking my country by now, why else had he sent some troops to prevent me from coming home?! i drew my trusty ax out and ran onto my ship, taking all of them out, but sadly, i had quiet a few scrapes and cuts to prove how furious i was.  
-later that same day-  
i had managed to sail back to my own country, but sadly i was given some heart breaking news," miss. Denmark! Copenhagen has been captured by German forces!" i almost broke down crying right then and there. but no, instead i ran without another word and ran to my capital, since i was IN Copenhagen already, i just had to run to the capital building. there i saw the most heartbreaking thing, my people, were being taken by the Germans, mainly my Jewish citizens, but still, they were either being killed right there on the spot, or they were being loaded into some train cars,"Germany! let my people go!" i cried out. he turned around to face me and i was utterly terrified to even look at him, his eyes were pure blood red," Nein, they are mine now" i shuttered at his voice, it was all raspy and stuff. i glared at him, and pulled my ax so it was next to me," i said let them go, you azz-face" i said. he growled and grabbed me by the neck, then punched me in the head, then all was black.

* * *

**bwahahaha! im sorry to any Germans... and any Jews ^^"  
i do not own hetalia, nor do i know when this stuff happened, i just know it did...^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, i understand i repeat words ^^ but hey, i have a very crappy vocabulary, i mean its good, but i just cant spell half the words in it XD. i will try to stay original i mean so far, i cam up with this all by myself, and i have NO CLUE when this stuff happend, i just wrote some dates around the time. im only in 7th grade, cut me some slack XD ^^ okay without further-a-do, lets get back to the story.**

* * *

_Mari woke up in a daze, she could tell it was a few hundred years from when Germany attacked her, but she didn't know why her whole body was covered in scars, and blood.  
_ **Mari's POV**  
I looked around, frightened that I was alone,"ahh.. your up.." I heard my king say, wait that wasn't my king! who was he? he chuckled," don't fret young one, im Norways king. i'm glad to see you up, your allies..not so much.."  
"what do you mean?" i asked, suddenly suspicious." well...you kinda went crazy a long time ago.. and you hurt them, all of them." my aquamarine eyes went wide,"w-what?!" he nodded sadly," ja, i will try to get them in here, but im not making any promises." i nodded sadly, and laid my head down, hopping this was just a crazy nightmare. i heard yelling, and some angry footsteps,"why should we have to go and talk to _that thing!_" it sounded like Norway and i tried to keep in my tears as they walked in, almost imeidiatly, Sweden ran to my bed, and looked like he was about to clean my clock, it took both Finland and Norway to hold him back. i started to shake with fright, and tried not to cry, i didn't know what i had done, but i knew it was bad. Finland glared at me, and i whimpered "i-i'm sorry! i-i don't remember what i did.." i tried to shrink back, but i only fell off the be, and hit my head,"now i don't remember anything.." i said wincing. Norway glared at Finland, and Sweden for scaring me, but didn't help me. i slumped down, feeling super depressed, but kept it inside, as i got back onto the bed i was sleeping in.  
Sadly, it took decades just to get them to talk to me, and during the time in between, my country had major economy fails, and i often would break down, and cry, causing most of my towns to flood. one day though, caused my country to stop flooding, and stop failing. it was the day the others took me back in. i had got woken up by a ton of pounding on my door, and i ignored it, but eventually i got up and answered it,"ja, what do you want.." i asked, thinking it was a person complaining about the crops failing again," Mari, we forgive you." came the response of Finland. i looked up meeting brown eyes with my blue, and looked sadly at him," what made you guys change your mind?" i asked, looking down to my pale feet, which were staring to get cold," we realize it wasn't you doing that.." Norway said, lifting my pale chin up," and we know how depressed you got." sadly, they didn't know how i tried to cut my wrists, and tried to hang myself. they didn't know,"you guys don't know how depressed i was.." i said, looking away. they didn't, but i did. Norway, Finland, and Sweden looked at me," wh't do y'u me'n?" Sweden asked slowly. i rolled up my sleeves and took off my scarf, showing them the scars i gave myself," now you do." i said, before i broke down and cried, i didn't care how weak i looked, i cried, and it felt good. i just bottle up my feelings and it hurts, it hurts SOOO much. i felt a bunch of arms go around me, holding me in a strong, but gentle embrace, and i looked up, all the others were hugging me, a person they were mad at for a long time.  
A few days later, i was living at norways house, since they didn't trust me to be alone. i was sitting at a table in one of nors MANY studies, and started to tap my quill on the paper i was going to write on, knowing me, i was going to draw. i started at the corner, and made a few lines until it looked like a close up picture of a feather. i literally jumped out of my chair, when i heard a voice from behind me," that's nice " i looked behind me to see the innocent eyes of Iceland, or Norways little brother. i smiled kindly at the small child, and picked him up, and placed him in my lap," oh? do you want to help me draw another one, ice?" Iceland nodded happily," ja~!" i smiled an grabbed another piece of paper, and we were about to draw when an annoyed voice sounded from the doorway," don't waste my paper...den." i pouted at Norway, who was in the threshold, he shook his head, and sighed," not working..." i pouted even more, and sighed," fine, fine.." i said as i got up, holding ice still. Norway rolled his eyes, and walked over to me and took ice right out of my hands," don't hold him, hes old enough to walk on his own..." i pouted and walked out of the room. i froze in the hall when i heard Iceland asked Norway," big brother, why are you mean to , i thought you loved her.?" i blushed and quickly walked to my room, not wanting to hear the answer.

* * *

**=_= im going to have to cut this short, but if anyone has any ideas on what norways answer should be, tell me. ^^ i'll happily take them in, and any requests for stories as well ^^**


End file.
